Collagen matrices can be used to make, among others, artificial tissues, artificial organs and drug delivery vehicles. They are typically prepared by reconstituting collagen fibers extracted from connective tissues, which are rich in collagen. Conventional methods for extracting collagen fiber require rigorous physical or chemical treatment, e.g., grinding, homogenization, or acidic/basic degradation, which destroys the network structure of collagen fibers.